Paper Plane
by Levinade
Summary: Mereka saling mengenal, tapi tak pernah mengobrol secara langsung. mereka selalu menggunakan pesawat kertas untuk berkomunikasi. namun, tiba-tiba ia menghilang. apakah yang terjadi?/ warning Inside / RnR please!


**Paper Plane.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, dan segala macam keanehan.**

**Naruto POV.**

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku tinggal di desa Konohagakure. Pagi ini, aku akan berangkat ke sekolah sama seperti anak-anak lainnya. Hari ini aku tidak berangkat bersama ayahku karena kali ini aku terlamba bangun. Haaah… rasanya malas sekali kalau setiap hari bertemu guru-guru yang selalu memberiku banyak pr.

"Aku pergi…!" sambil memasukan roti panggang kedalam mulut, aku berlari keluar rumah.

Rumah dan sekolahku jaraknya berdekatan jadi, aku tidak perlu berlari walaupun aku terlambat. Ouh! Inilah yang paling aku tidak suka, melewati rumah kosong di samping rumahku. Semenjak bulan lalu, setiap lewat sini aku selalu merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan anjing hitam yang berada di dalam rumah ini. Anjing itu selalu menggonggong yang lebih parah anjing itu pernah mengejarku sampai ke pintu gerbang sekolah. Benar-benar menyebalkan! Kuharap hari ini anjing itu tidak menggonggongiku atau mengejarku.

Dan benar! Do'a ku terkabul. Hari ini anjing itu sedang tidur dan dia tidak menggangguku. Baiklah, sekarang aku bisa pergi ke sekolah dengan tenang.

Perjalananku selama ke sekolah tenang dan damai sampai tiba-tiba…

"ZRAASH!" sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju di sampingku dan menyipratkan air kotor ke bajuku.

"Oh, _shit_!" umpatku. Tiba-tiba, mobil tersebut berhenti dan seorang anak perempuan yang sebaya denganku datang menghampirirku.

"Ma—maaf, tadi ayahku tidak sengaja. Tolong dimaafkan!" katanya ragu-ragu.

"Cantiknya…," gumamku sangat pelan. Aku terpaku saat melihatnya, mata lavendernya yang mebuatku terpana. Ditambah lagi, dia memakai dress putih yang dihiasi bunga-bunga biru yang membuat pemilik mata lavender itu semakin err…cantik.

"Ka…kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya anak perempuan itu lagi.

Aku mulai tersadar dari lamunanku dan menjawab pertanyaannya. "Aku baik-baik saja! Tapi, bajuku sedikit kotor."

"Aaah iya, bajumu kotor. Apa aku harus membersihkan bajumu dulu?" tanya anak itu. Hmm… mungkin kalau hari ini sekolah libur aku akan meminta dia membersihkan bajuku, tapi sayangnya hari ini aku sekolah dan aku terlambat!

"Tidak usah! Aku mau langsung saja ke sekolah terimakasih atas tawarannya!" kataku seraya pergi dari hadapannya.

**Sesampainya di sekolah….**

Aku memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan semangat. Walaupun teman-teman ada yang menganggapku aneh karena sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas tak henti-hentinya aku tersenyum.

Aku masih kepikiran tentang anak tadi. Rasanya, aku jarang lihat anak itu, semoga saja aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya.

Kriiiing….

Bel berbunyi dan seluruh siswa memasuki kelas dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

Skip Time

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 14.00 waktunya pelajaran selesai dan waktunya untuk pulang.

"Nar, ke rumahku yuk!" ajak Kiba. Entah kenapa gara-gara anak yang tadi, aku jadi selalu ingin sendiri dan memikirkannya dalam khayalanku.

"Wah maaf ya, hari ini aku ada urusan," tolakku. Kiba hanya melengos lalu pergi.

Aku langsung pulang ke rumah. Saat dijalan, aku menemukan keganjilan. Rumah kosong di samping rumahku, ternyata ramai. _Mungkin sudah ada orang yang membeli_, pikirku.

"Aku pulang!" teriakku dari depan pintu. Ibu menghampiriku sambil membawa kotak makanan yang terisi penuh dengan kue.

"Whoa! Ibu memang baik! Aku belum meminta kue, tapi sudah dibawakan," kataku. Aku langsung mengambil sepotong kue cokelat dan pasti sudah kumasukan kedalam mulut kalau ibuku tidak menahan tanganku.

"Naruto, ini bukan untukmu! Ini untuk tetangga baru kita," kata ibuku seraya mengambil kembali kue yang ada di genggamanku.

"Tetangga baru eh? Yasudahlah. Tapi bagianku ada 'kan?" tanyaku. Ibuku mengagguk dan pergi keluar.

Aku naik ke atas menuju kamarku. Aku menaruh tas dan mengganti bajuku. Setelah itu, aku membuka pintu yang menuju balkon dan berdiri sambil membaca komik yang baru kubeli kemarin. Saat aku melihat kearah rumah kosong yang sekarang sudah dihuni dan aku melihat anak yang tadi. Karena senang, aku sampai melompat-lompat eh, tunggu dulu kenapa aku senang? Hm...lupakan.

"Hei, kamu!" teriakku anak itu menoleh dan menatapku bingung.

"Kamu yang tadi 'kan?" tanyaku. Mata anak itu membulat tanda bahwa ia menyadari sesuatu lalu, ia pun mengangguk.

"Kamu tinggal di rumah itu?" tanyaku lagi. Anak itu balas berteriak, "To―tolong katakan sekali lagi, tidak terdengar!" katanya.

Aku mengulang pertanyaanku, "Kamu tinggal di rumah itu?" Mata anak itu itu menyipit dan mulutnya mengatakan sesuatu, "Ulang sekali lagi,"

Karena lelah berteriak-teriak, aku mengambil sebuah buku dan menyobekkan selembar kertas. Kutulis pertanyaanku dan aku lipat menjadi sebuah pesawat kertas dan menerbangkannya. Ia menangkap pesawat kertasku membaca tulisannya, dan menjawabnya.

_Ya, aku tinggal di rumah ini._

_Soal yang tadi, maaf!_

Ia melipat kertas itu menjadi sebuah pesawat kertas dan melemparkan pesawat itu kearahku. Aku pun membacanya. Betapa senangnya aku ketika melihat jawabannya. Dengan semangat aku menjawab kembali.

_Ia, tidak apa-apa._

_Oh ya, siapa namamu?_

Setelah membaca pesanku, ia kembali menjawab.

_Hinata. Hyuga Hinata._

_Namamu?_

Dengan cepat aku menjawab pertanyaannya dan melemparkan pesawat kertas tersebut.

_Aku Uzumaki Naruto._

_Hei, apa anjing hitam di rumahmu itu milikmu?_

Kulihat setelah membaca pesanku ia tertawa kecil dan kembali menulis.

_Ya, itu punyaku. Kenapa?_

Aku menangkap pesawat kertas itu, membacanya lalu membalas.

_Hampir setiap hari anjing-mu mengejarku._

_Hei, sudah dulu ya, ibuku pulang!_

Setelah membaca pesanku, Hinata mengangguk dan masuk ke rumahnya.

Saat aku baru masuk, kulihat ibu berdiri disamping tempat tidurku dan berkata, "Naruto, ini kue-mu ibu taruh di meja ya,"

Aku mengangguk dan memasuki kamar. Kemudian, aku memakan kue-kue yang ibuku berikan tadi. Setelah itu, aku berbaring di kasur sambil mendengarkan lagu kesukaanku.

"Mengobrol dengan menggunakan pesawat kertas tidak buruk," gumamku.

Karena keasikan mendengarkan lagu, aku sampai tertidur dan aku terbangun keesokkan harinya.

"Hoaam! Hee? Aku tidur lama sekali," kagetku dan langsung menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi, aku memakai bajuku dan kembali membaca komik yang kemarin. Karena hari ini libur, aku tidak punya kegiatan lain selain membaca komik. Tiba-tiba aku teringat Hinata aku pun langsung keluar dan berdiri di balkon sambil mencari-cari sosok Hinata.

"Ketemu!" seruku saat melihat Hinata yang sedang duduk tenang sambil membaca sebuah buku. Aku lansung mengambil selembar kertas, menuliskan pesan dan menerbangkan kertas tersebut kearah Hinata.

_Hai, lagi santai nih?_

Pesawat kertas tersebut mengenai bahu Hinata dan refleks Hinata mengambil pesawat kertas tersebut. Setelah diambil, Hinata membaca pesan dariku dan ia langsung membalas pesanku.

_Ia…Naruto juga?_

Aku mengambil kertas yang diterbangkan Hinata dan membacanya lalu, membalasnya.

_Ia, Hinata, bisa bertemu sebentar?_

Aku bertanya.

_Um…aku tanya ayah dulu ya!_

Setelah menerbangkan pesawat kertasnya, Hinata masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata kembali keluar dan menuliskan sebuah pesan untukku.

_Naruto, maaf aku tidak bisa, ayahku tidak memberiku izin._

_Mungkin lain waktu ya!_

Aku sedikit kecewa melihat balasan dari pesanku. Mungkin karena ia masih asing dengan lingkungan ini, ayahnya melarangnya untuk keluar bersamaku.

Kulihat Hinata masih berdiri di balkon sambil membaca bukunya. Aku terus memandanginya dan sesekali memandang langit yang mendung. Tidak terasa, langit mulai menumpahkan bulir-bulir air. Dengan cepat aku dan Hinata masuk ke dalam rumah masing-masing. Untuk mengakhiri perjumpaan, aku melambaikan tanganku dan Hinata balas melambai.

**XxX**

Tidak terasa sudah Satu bulan Hinata tinggal di samping rumahku, tapi kami sama sekali belum pernah bertemu secara langsung. Kami hanya menggunakan pesawat kertas untuk berkomunikasi. Ingin rasanya aku mengunjunginya, tapi setiap aku berusaha meminta izin untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya (sebagai tetangga) pasti selalu saja ada alasan misalnya, "Anjingku galak lho!" atau "Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah."

Ah ya, aku lupa memberitahu kalian sebenarnya, aku sangat ingin satu sekolah dengan Hinata, tapi Hinata lebih memilih sekolah di rumah / _home schooling_ daripada satu sekolah denganku. Yah, itu sih kehendaknya ia mau satu sekolah denganku atau tidak.

Ok, kita lupakan masalah sekolah. Sekarang aku sepertinya semakin jarang melihat Hinata. Dua minggu yang lalu, setiap aku berdiri di balkon pasti aku melihat Hinata yang sedang duduk. Tapi mingu-mingu ini, aku jarang sekali atau lebih tapatnya tidak pernah melihat Hinata. Bahkan kami sudah jarang berkomunikasi. Entah kemana ia pergi, kuharap ia kembali.

**XxX**

**Di lain waktu, di katin sekolah Naruto…**

"Nar, kok kayaknya kamu berubah deh!" kata temanku yang berambut seperti mangkok kita sebut saja dia Lee.

"Berubah? Apanya yang berubah? Rasanya sama aja deh kayak yang dulu-dulu," kataku.

"Kamu berubah berubah banget tahu! Nih, aku kasih tahu dimana sikap kamu yang berubah. Pertama, kamu jadi agak pendiem. Kedua, kamu jadi rajin belajar, rajin ngerjain pr. Ketiga, kamu jadi lebih betah di rumah. Kenapa sih?" tanya Lee.

Aku berubah ya? Apa gara-gara Hinata? Oh ya, aku ingat waktu itu, dia pernah menyuruhku supaya rajin belajar. Dan tanpa sadar aku sudah… melakukannya. Argh! Kenapa sih aku ini! Sekarang yang ada di otakku hanya dia, dia, dia, dan dia.

"Hoy, Naruto!" Lee menepuk pundakku. Aku pun tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Kenapa ya? Aku juga nggak tahu," jawabku asal.

"Oh ya satu lagi yang berubah dari kamu…" kata Lee. Dia sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya supaya terkesan misterius, padahal nggak sama sekali.

"Apa?" tanyaku pura-pura penasaran.

"Semangat masa mudamu tambah berkurang!" jawab Lee dengan mata yang berapi-api. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan tempat aku dan Lee berada melihat ke arahku. Dengan cepat aku pergi meninggalkan Lee sambil berkata, "Dia bukan teman saya!"

Setelah meninggalkan Lee yang kembali kumat kebiasaannya aku langsung pulang menuju rumah. Di jalan, saat melawati rumah Hinata aku sempat berhenti sebentar aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Eits! Bukannya genit ya, hanya saja sebagai tetangga kita 'kan harus saling bersilaturahmi atau saling berkunjung.

Mengingat anjing di rumah Hinata ganas aku sempat berfikir untuk tidak jadi, tapi karena rasa penasaran tentang kepergian Hinata sudah membludak di otakku dengan sangat hati-hati aku menekan bel yang ada di dekat pintu pagarnya.

TEET…TEEET…

Tidak lama setelah aku menekan bel, adiknya Hinata yang bernama Hanabi membuka pintu.

"Kak Naruto! Ada apa kak? Tumben main kesini?" tanya Hanabi, adik perempuan Hinata.

"Hanabi, kakak mau tanya, ada kak Hinata? Sejak dua minggu yang lalu, kak Hinata jarang terlihat," aku malah balik bertanya.

"Kakak belum tahu ya? Begini, dua minggu yang lalu penyakit kak Hinata kambuh lagi dan gara-gara penyakitnya kambuh, kakak koma dan dirawat di rumah sakit Konoha. Karena peralatan di RS Konoha kurang lengkap, kakak terpaksa dipindahkan ke rumah sakit di luar negeri." Jawab Hanabi.

DEG…

"Hinata koma? Dia tak pernah cerita…" kataku lirih.

"Ya, sejak dulu kak Hinata sering bolak balik rumah sakit." ujar Hanabi.

"Apa penyakitnya bisa sembuh?" tanyaku.

"Aku kurang tahu kak," jawab Hanabi sambil menunduk dan mengusap matanya yang agak berair.

"Kalau begitu, kakak pulang dulu ya, Hanabi." pamitku.

Hanabi mengangguk dan aku meninggalkan rumah Hinata. Aku pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Tapi tiba-tiba, Hanabi kembali keluar. Ia memanggilku sambil membawa sebuah kotak besar.

"Kak Naru…!" Hanabi langsung berlari kearahku. "Ada titipan dari kak Hinata." Lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan kotak itu kepadaku.

"Kertas?" kataku bingung.

"Sebelum kakak sakit, kakak menitipkan ini padaku. Katanya, kak Naru harus simpan ini baik-baik," jelas Hanabi.

"Baik akan kujaga. Terimakasih!" kataku dan aku langsung masuk ke dalam rumah.

**XxX**

"Selamat siang Naruto, ibu membuatkanmu ramen untuk makan siang." Sambut ibu ketika aku masuk ke rumah.

"Selamat siang bu, terimakasih ramennya akan kumakan nanti," kataku lesu sambil berjalan menuju kamarku.

Ibu hanya melihatku dengan pandangan sedih. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Kurasa ia tahu masalahku karena kemarin sore, ibuku sempat mengunjungi rumah Hinata dan mengobrol dengan ibunya.

Aku membuka pintu kamarku dengan kasar dan segera menaruh kotak besar yang Hinata berikan di meja. Kupandangi kotak itu dan kemudian, aku melihat isinya.

Sebuah lipatan kertas yang dipenuhi oleh tulisan. Itulah isinya. Sebuah kertas yang menjadi alat komunikasiku dan Hinata. Sebuah kertas yang telah banyak mewarnai hidupku. Dan yang terpenting, itu adalah senuah kertas dari Hinata orang yang selama ini selalu aku pikirkan.

"Dia menyimpan ini semua," gumamku. Kertas ini memang hampir semuanya ada pada Hinata karena, selalu aku yang memulai dan aku juga yang selalu mengakhiri obrolan lebih dulu.

"BRAAAK…" tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan masuklah seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang, yang tak lain adalah ibuku.

"Kehilangan orang yang paling kita sayang adalah hal yang paling menyedihkan. Baik itu ditinggal selamanya ataupun sementara. Ibu dengar Hinata sakit, apa kamu murung gara-gara itu, Naruto?" tanya ibu. Aku pun mengangguk.

"Kalau Naruto sedih gara-gara itu, harusnya Naruto mendo'a-kan Hinata. Bukannya murung dan berfikir seolah-olah Hinata tidak akan kembali lagi kesini," kata ibu.

Aku akui, perasaan orang tua khususnya seorang ibu memang sangat tajam. Saat aku senang karena aku mendapat teman baru, ibu juga turut senang. Saat perasaanku sedang galau, ibu yang menenangkanku. Dan ia lah satu-satunya orang yang tidak mengejekku ketika aku mendapatkan nilai jelek.

"Naruto sudah besar, sudah waktunya Naruto memilih apa yang terbaik bagi Naruto. Ibu rasa Naruto tahu itu. Tunggulah, do'akanlah Hinata, dan beritahu dia ketika kamu bertemu dengannya nanti," kata ibu.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ibu katakan," kataku. Ibuku tersenyum dan kemudian ia berkata, "pikirkanlah lagi, nanti juga Naruto mengerti."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, ibu berdiri dan keluar dari kamarku. Aku masih bingung tentang kata-kata ibu tadi. Apa maksudnya?

"_Beritahu dia ketika kamu bertemu dengannya nanti,"_ kata-kata itu menggema di otakku. Aku harus memberitahu suatu hal pada Hinata, tapi apa?

Selama berjam-jam aku memikirkan hal itu. Sampai akhirnya aku mengetahui maksud dari ucapan ibu.

"Ya! Aku tahu maksud ibu. Sesuatu yang sangat penting, sesuatu yang harus aku sampaikan pada Hinata adalah…"

**XxX**

**Dua tahun kemudian…**

Umurku sudah lima belas tahun sekarang, aku bukanlah Naruto yang dulu, tahun ini aku adalah Naruto yang baru. Dulu aku Naruto yang cengeng, tapi sekarang aku Naruto yang kuat. Dulu aku Naruto yang gampang menyerah, tapi sekarang aku Naruto yang pantang menyerah. Dulu aku Naruto yang malas belajar, tapi sekarang aku Naruto yang… yang… yang untuk yang satu ini aku masih belum berubah.

Hehehe…

Fuuh… sudah dua tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Tuhan, aku harap Engkau menjaganya untukku.

Hari ini, entah mengapa rasanya aku ingin sekali menyendiri di tempat yang sepi. Yaa, itu adalah kebiasaan baruku. Tanpa menunggu lama, aku langsung menuju bukit yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumahku. Tapi, tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Sebuah kotak besar dari Hinata. Ya, mungkin lebih baik aku membawa kotak itu.

Kuambil sebuah kotak besar yang berisi sebuah pesawat kertas. Aku membawanya dengan kedua tanganku dan aku berjalan menuju bukit tujuanku.

Sesampainya di bukit tersebut, aku segera membaringkan diri. Kuletakkan kotak tersebut disisiku.

Aku memejamkan mataku untuk menikmati desiran angin yang begitu lembut. Namun, aku kembali membuka mataku ketika aku merasakan benda asing menempel di bibirku. Setelah kulihat, aku tersenyum geli melihat benda asing tersebuat adalah bulu burung merpati yang lepas dari kulitnya.

Aku tersenyum simpul ketika mengingat pesan dari Hinata sehari sebelum ia menghilang. Ia berkata bahwa, burung merpati adalah symbol persahabatan dan cinta. Aku menyadari itu, aku mencintai Hinata sebagai seorang sahabat. Atau… lebih dari sahabat? Fuuuh… mungkin terlalu cepat aku memikirkan itu, harusnya aku memikirkannya saat ia sudah kembali dari rumah sakit.

"Hai, Naruto," suara lembut seseorang menyapaku. Aku menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku.

"Oh, hai Hinata kamu sudah pulang? Baguslah, aku rindu kamu Hinata," kataku.

"Aku juga Naruto," katanya.

"Kamu tahu Hinata, selama kamu pergi banyak sekali hal yang berubah. Sekarang kamu pulang Hinata― eh? Hinata...?" kagetku. Dengan segera membalikkan posisi badanku untuk melihat seseorang ada di sampingku. Dan benar! Dia…

"Hinata!" dengan cepat aku memeluk Hinata. Aku rindu padanya setelah sekian lama berpisah, akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya.

"Na―Naruto bi,bisa lepaskan?" tanpa menunggu lama aku langsung melepaskan Hinata dari pelukanku.

Aku melihatnya, melihat wajahnya yang… pucat? Oh ya, dia sakit aku lupa. Yaah, hanya sekedar melihatnya saja aku sudah senang. Aku harap ia tidak pergi lagi.

"Kamu tidak akan pergi lagi 'kan?" tanyaku. Hinata menggeleng dan aku tersenyum.

"Baguslah. Hinata, ada yang ingin aku beritahu. Sebenarnya sejaklama aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu." Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan lalu melanjutkan kata-kata yang ingin aku sampaikan, "Aku menyangimu Hinata,"

Kulihat wajah Hinata memerah saat mendengar perkataanku. Dan aku yakin, pasti wajahku jauh lebih merah dari wajahnya.

"Na―Naruto, a…aku… aku juga menyayangimu." Mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Hinata, aku sangat senang dan aku memeluknya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku berjanji akan selalu melindunginya, mendo'a-kannya dan tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja.

**FIN**

**A/N:** Ya~! Akhirnya selesai. setelah buat fic SasuSaku, aku memutuskan untuk buat fic NaruHina. maaf ya, kalo jlk. maaf!

**Review Please! Kritik dan Saran dipersilahkan!  
**


End file.
